


Heap

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jerry powers down for the night.
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Jerry(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Heap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jerry mans the front gates, and at the end of the night, his station is the last to close. He waits until every other light inside the park has dimmed, double checks that the doors are locked, and then he flicks every switch off on the massive panel inside the main ticket booth. The bulbs above the door wink out, plunging everything into darkness, but a few blinks and Jerry’s eyes adjust to the stars. He wanders back through the park, sneakers crunching down on the fresh fallen snow. There are other Jerrys who mind the walkways and make sure everything’s tidy, but that doesn’t negate Jerry’s responsibility; they _all_ look out for everything. Tonight, everything’s fine. 

He reaches the warehouse tucked behind the washrooms—the one only open to employees. Jerry lifts his hand to the door, skin peeling back; it reads him and beeps to herald his admittance. The door slides away, and Jerry strolls inside.

There are no lights on inside. There are enough windows with drawn curtains for Jerry to see where he’s going, although he’d know anyway—he knows exactly where every other Jerry is and wouldn’t trip over them. Jerrys are the only thing in this specific compartment. The other doors lead to other rooms with supplies for the park, but this one is just for Jerrys. This is where Jerrys go when there are no human customers. 

Slowly, Jerry makes his way around the perimeter. Like usual, he has the hardest choice: he’s always last, and all the best spots are taken. The center of the room is unreachable, because a tangle of Jerrys blocks it off, lying on their sides and backs and a few even on their fronts with their cheeks turned to the ground. Most are resting on each other, using legs and arms and chests for pillows. Some Jerrys cuddle more than others, and some are completely sandwiched in, others only loosely draped across each other. Jerry finds the least dense patch and carefully steps into it. 

He sinks down to the floor, bit by bit, and arranges himself properly. He makes an effort not to disturb anyone, but he does rest his head on one Jerry’s shoulders and lets his right leg overlap with another Jerry’s left thigh. The second Jerry squirms for a moment, then falls still. His LED flashes blue for a split second. Jerry’s LED is whirring too, because this last burst of _contact_ before the end is always strangely nice. Then Jerry closes his eyes and powers down.


End file.
